


Waiting

by Querion



Series: Struggles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: The crew and their captain dream on...





	Waiting

" _What`s taking her so long? It will be dark soon."_   Nzuri paced worriedly around the ice shelter she had constructed for them. Nzuri had barely escaped with her life that morning when a large male bear, named Chak, came charging at her. Vyeo distracted the bear, in the process taking the brunt of his large frame which crashed against her slender frame, while her beloved escaped to safety. Nzuri was more than grateful for finding this extraordinary creature she had fallen in love with. As she paced one last time, she saw Vyeo crawling up their little hill towards home.


End file.
